nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Yellow Claw
|current_members = Jim Aasgier Nils Rondhuis |past_members = Bizzey }} Yellow Claw is a Dutch DJ and record production duo from Amsterdam consisting of Jim Aasgier (born Jim Taihuttu) and Nizzle (born Nils Rondhuis). The duo's music is a mix of a wide range of genres and often incorporates elements from trap, hip hop, dubstep, big room house, hardstyle and moombahton. Career Yellow Claw first gained popularity in the middle of 2010, after founding and hosting a night party at one of Amsterdam's most famous night clubs, the Jimmy Woo. During 2012 and 2013, they released a number of successful singles, which charted on the Dutch and Belgian national charts: "Krokobil", "Nooit Meer Slapen", "Thunder" and "Last Night Ever". The music videos for the singles became viral, each gaining over four million views on YouTube. During that time, Yellow Claw performed at many Dutch festivals, such as DirtyDutch Festival, Sneakerz Festival, Latin Village Festival and Solar Festival. In 2013, Yellow Claw signed to Diplo's label Mad Decent. On 7 March 2013, they released their first international EP Amsterdam Trap Music. In June, they performed at Diplo and Friends on BBC Radio 1, and in July – at the 2013 Tomorrowland Festival. On 26 September 2013, they put out their second EP, titled Amsterdam Twerk Music. On 1 November 2013, after signing to Spinnin' Records, the group released their first international single "Shotgun", featuring vocals from Dutch singer Rochelle. The single peaked at number 10 in the Netherlands and number 20 in Belgium. On 8 November 2013, Yellow Claw released a collaboration single with Flosstradamus, titled "Pillz", under Fool's Gold Records and Ultra Music. In 2015, Yellow Claw released their debut studio album, Blood for Mercy. The album's lead single, "In My Room" features American record producer DJ Mustard and American rappers Ty Dolla Sign and Tyga. On 22 June 2016, Yellow Claw announced on their official Facebook page that MC Bizzey decided to leave the group since he became a father. EDC Las Vegas 2016 was their last show as a trio. On 31 March 2017, Yellow Claw released their second studio album called Los Amsterdam. The album's included several hit songs such as "Light Years" featuring Rochelle, "City On Lockdown" featuring Lil Debbie, "Good Day" features DJ Snake & Elliphant, "Hold on to Me" featuring GTA. The album released under the Mad Decent Label. In July 2017, Yellow Claw performed on the Mainstage of Tomorrowland 2017. This marked their first ever time as an act on the Mainstage. They released their third studio album, New Blood, on 22 June 2018. The album features collaborations with a range of producers and singers including San Holo, DJ Snake, ASAP Ferg while comprising singles "Summertime", "Crash This Party", "Bittersweet", "Fake Chanel", "To The Max", "Public Enemy", and "Waiting". On 12 July 2019, Yellow Claw released their single "Get Up" featuring KIDDO, the song was released under the Roc Nation label although they haven't signed with the label at the time. In August 2019, Yellow Claw officially signed to Roc Nation, followed by the release of their new single "Baila Conmigo" featuring Saweetie, Inna, and Jenn Morel. On 6 January they announced their upcoming album "Never Dies" to be released on 31 January. Members Current * Jim Taihuttu (known as Jim Aasgier), born 6 July 1981 – DJ and record producer * Nils Rondhuis (known as Nizzle), born 6 September 1987 – DJ and record producer Former * Leonardo Roelandschap (known as Bizzey), born 11 May 1985 - rapper. (2010–2016) Discography Studio Albums * Blood for Mercy (2015) * Los Amsterdam (2017) * New Blood (2018) * Never Dies (2020) EPs * Amsterdam Trap Music * Amsterdam Twerk Music * Amsterdam Trap Music, Vol 2 * Legends * Amsterdam Trap Music, Vol 2: The Remixes * Eastzane Warriors EP * Amsterdam Trap Music, Vol. 3 * Amsterdam Trap Music, Vol. 3 Remixes * Danger Days Singles * "Allermooiste Feestje" (featuring Mr. Polska and Ronnie Flex) (2012) * "Krokobil" (featuring Sjaak and Mr. Polksa) (2012) * "Nooit Meer Slapen" (featuring Ronnie Flex, MocroManiac and Jebroer) (2012) * "Thunder" (with The Opposites) (2013) * "Last Night Ever" (with Lny Tnz) (2013) * "Dancefloor Champion" (with Yung Felix) (2013) * "Shotgun" (featuring Rochelle) (2013) * "Lick Dat" (with Mightyfools) (2014) * "Legends" (with Cesqeaux featuring Kalibwoy) (2014) * "Techno" (with Diplo and LNY TNZ featuring Waka Flocka Flame) (2014) * "Till It Hurts" (featuring Ayden) (2014) * "Run Away" (2015) * "Wild Mustang" (with Cesqeaux featuring Becky G) (2015) * "No Class" (with Mightyfools) (2015) * "Sin City" (2015) * "We Made It" (featuring Lil' Eddie) (2015) * "In My Room" (with DJ Mustard featuring Ty Dolla Sign and Tyga) (2015) * "Catch Me" (with Flux Pavilion featuring Naaz) (2016) * "Invitation" (featuring Yade Lauren) (2016) * "Love & War" (featuring Yade Lauren) (2016) * "Good Day" (featuring DJ Snake and Elliphant) (2017) * "Light Years" (featuring Rochelle) (2017) * "City on Lockdown" (featuring Juicy J and Lil Debbie) (2017) * "Open" (featuring Moksi and Jonna Fraser) (2017) * "Lit" (with Steve Aoki featuring Gucci Mane and T-Pain) (2017) * "New World" (with Krewella featuring Taylor Bennett) (2017) * "Both of Us" (featuring STORi) (2017) * "Villain" (featuring Valentina) (2018) * "Cry Wolf" (with DOLF featuring Sophie Simmons) (2018) * "Summertime" (featuring San Holo) (2018) * "Crash This Party" (featuring Tabitha Nauser) (2018) * "Bittersweet" (featuring Sofía Reyes) (2018) * "Fake Chanel" (featuring ASAP Ferg and Creek Boyz) (2018) * "To the Max" (featuring MC Kekel, Lil Debbie, Bok Nero and MC Gustta) (2018) * "Public Enemy" (with DJ Snake) (2018) * "Waiting" (featuring Rochelle) (2018) * "Give It to Me" (with Nonsens) (2019) * "We Can Get High" (with Galantis) (2019) * "Get Up" (featuring Kiddo) (2019) * "Baila Conmigo" (featuring Saweetie, Inna and Jenn Morel) (2019) * "Let's Get Married" (featuring Offset and Era Istrefi) (2019) * "Amsterdamned" (2019) * "El Terror" (featuring Jon Z and Lil Toe) (2019) * "Take Me Back" (with Corsak featuring Julia Wu) (2020) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 22 artists